Dear Dairy
by KandyCorn
Summary: This is not exactly like The Cinderella Story but has its similarities. The romantic love, the difficulties of life, and having true friends that stick with you forever. Please tell me what you think.


**Chapter 1:**

Dear Dairy,

It's me again, the school prom is coming up... but I can't go. I can't go because

of my abusive father and crude sisters who blame me for every thing and get me

into trouble for doing what I am just supposed to do. Then on the other hand

There's my mother, all she does is act like my father, but when nobody's around

but me and her she is somebody in a dream to have has a mother. The only reason

she acts mean is because of Ted, my "father", she only does this to protect her

and me from getting beat. But to tell you the truth they are really not my

family, just my foster family. My real family died in a car accident coming home

from the movies. I blame myself, just if I hadn't wanted to go to the movies on a

Saturday instead a Friday. I was 12 1/2 years old. It was late, very late, about

midnight. I remember a crunch and my head hitting the seats. The pain struck me,

glass in my skin, my head throbbing, this didn't last for long, after about an

hour my body got used to the pain. It was 5 am somebody found me. He was on the

way to work, but stopped to see what was wrong. When he saw me, he thought I was

dead, so still, so quite. He called 911. They got there and took me to the

hospital. His name was Martin, 16 years old. When they released me from the

hospital, he took me to his house. His parents welcomed me into the family. Two

years later Martin went to college. It broke my heart. Ever since he was sitting

next to me in the hospital bed, I fell in love with him. Nobody but my parents

had cared for me so much. When I turned 14 Kelly, my new mother died, Tj, was

mourning. He went to go live with his younger sister. His sister welcomed me to

come live with them but she had 5 children already, she didn't need another.

Martin said I could come stay with him, but I didn't want to bother his college

life. So that's how I got stuck with this foster family, nobody wanted me, I was

to old, but Ted thought he could put me to work. Till this day I still think of

Martin.

~ Jennie R.

" Hey, stupid, daddy wants you."

" If I'm so stupid then way do I do your homework. Maybe because your just so

stupid that your stupider than I stupid person."

" Daddy" Liz said running down stairs " Jennie called me stupid."

" Jennie Rose Parker!"

" Coming" I said sweetly walking down stairs " whatever" I mumbled

" Who is this Carrie Ann Rose Song" he asked in a rude way

" That's from my aunt, is she ok, does she want to see me, did she talk to -"

he cut me short

" So you now her, why have you been talking to her?"

" I, I haven't" his look was scaring me

" Don't you lie to me you dog!" he thundered

"You , you," I couldn't come up with something mean enough to say " I haven't

talked to her since I-" A sharp pain went through me, hurt in every way

possible

" Get out of my sight, I don't want to see you again!"

Dear Dairy,

I've waited in my room, for hours and hours until everybody in there rooms

sleeping. The only one I had trouble with was Ted. Stupid Ted did

my life turn out this way, was there a reason. Why was my aunt sending letters

now, why didn't she go to my parents funeral, why didn't she come get me, did

she think I could have a better life going from family to family, or did she

think I was dead? So many questions and no answers! I hate my life.

~ Jennie R.

**Chapter 2:**

I decided everybody was sleeping. I slowly got up and went to the door. Walked

down the hallway, it reminded me o the black alleyway I had once been in when

somebody snuck up behind me and-. I herd pitter patters of feet behind me. Of

coarse in had to be Conny, my other sister. But why now, at this moment I knew I

was in for it.

" Jen, I'm sorry for everything I did, everything I said, I want to be friends.

I- I- just don't now how."

I stood there, seeing the tears rolling down her face.

" I really do, being at the school, it taught me how to... I don't now but it

helped me, I'm not perfect and I have a past. I want to help you get out of this

place, you deserve better."

" Ok" Ok was all I could say after she spilled her heart. " I need a favor, I

need into your dads office..." not sure how much to tell her. " ... he has a

letter from my aunt."

We were tip toeing down the stairs. My mind spinning. Not really about the

letter, but about my feature. Who's hands is it in? My step fathers, my aunts or

even Gods. If I could pick the perfect guy, it wouldn't be anybody famous. It

would be Martin. I hoped he hadn't changed, I am still it love with him but did

he feel the same way.

Then I realized I was being loud. Whimpering. My feet smacked the hard wood

floor.

When there was a shout.

" Who's out there?" it was him, what was I going to do, I would be punished even

more. Would Conny be punished?

It was a blur in the morning. Me and Conny talked for a while until her dad

walked out of the office is when she left my room. When I woke up my cheek was

throbbing from where I was slapped. I didn't get the letter, but I will. Is

Conny really the person she was last night or was that just an act. I really

don't now or care. Need to go do my chores to get back on the good side.


End file.
